Problem: William did 5 more push-ups than Stephanie in the morning. William did 75 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Answer: William did 75 push-ups, and Stephanie did 5 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $75 - 5$ push-ups. He did $75 - 5 = 70$ push-ups.